Mew the Nidoran
by Chuchula
Summary: Michael had no plan to go on a pokemon journey, then he meets 'Mew' and new friends that changes his life forever, including the Rockets to be on their tails. The problem is, will he accept the change, or will he let it ruin him?
1. Part 1, Help

Chapter1-A Friend from the sky-

"Watch out!"

The boy felt something pushing his back, hard like a rock, growling like a live animal. What is it? Looking back, he wasn't crying anymore, being horribly frighten facing a horned ugly creature head, absolutely big enough to eat him up right there on the spot.

"Rh-yho-rn!"

"Oh my god! Go Mckawl!" The boy was frozen up, the monsters nose opening and closing with strong scent of it breathe making him dizzy. Behind the monster afloat an owl, beating its wing on the wing current, screeching before it dive down toward them, tackling at the monster.

"Rh-Y!" the monster pained, glaring at the bird.

"Now's your chance! Run!" The boy started to move his legs, rushing into the brushes, then noticed the other pokemon there. The large owl flew back and slammed into the rocky pokemons back, which was tipping over the scared little pokemon.

He didn't know what he should call to get its attention. "Mew! Come here!" the boy called, afraid it might not noticed, but it does. Before the rocky pokemon falls back, it comes trotting into the bush, jumping into his arms. It was heavier than he thought.

The fighting seem to wind down, judging from that monster yelping "Rhyhorn" away like a ambulance siren, dimming away. He could hear the footstep of the stranger who saved him coming closer to him. It sounded like a girl from her voice. She leaned down toward him, who was sitting, sounded worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." the boy said, timidly stroking the sleeping pokemon. The girl must have noticed something. At the same time she grabbed his left hand, which was bleeding from the wrist. He felt his heart leapt.

"Oh my! Did the Rhyhorn hurts you?" Her voice stringed his brain.

"No, no. I think it was the twig from that bush."

"Well, it doesn't look that deep. It'll be okay." After the relief the girl took her hands from his arm. An awkward silence then they both got up.

"By the way, what's your name?" The girl asked, whom he just noticed she was brown, with black feline ears spurting out of her blond hair and covered with fur. He wasn't surprised with her. She did save his life, and besides, if there's lots of new pokemon appearing everywhere, why not something like us?

"Michael..." He said with the last word gradually disappearing.

"Michael, huh? Mine's Sora, and that's Mckawl, the noctowl." The noctowl cawed, flapping its wing happily. "And who's that nidoran? Looks like a female. Is it yours?"

Michael was still holding the pokemon, breath making little noise through the front teeth. Restraining himself from doing something stupid, like panicking from a simple question, he answered back.

"No."

"So it's a wild one." Why doesn't she stop asking questions?

"I guess so."

"Well I think you two will go great together." Her voice annoyed the heck out of him. "I mean, I never saw an untamed one sleeping in some ones arm!"

"..."

He didn't know why she annoyed him, maybe because she was a stranger to him and was talking to him late at night. He wished that she'd just leave him alone.

Dumbfounded by this silence, Sora began to speak again,"Umm... well it's late. You should go home."

"No" He quickly answered.

"What?"

"Let me come with you!" Michael said instantly without hesitance. "I don't know how to train pokemon, so would you teach me?"

The girl's face lit up, eyes gleaming with delight. "Really! Wow! I always wanted to be a mentor!" Without another short breath, Sora grabbed Michael by his injured arm, which was uncomfortable even without the wound, dragging deeper into the forest and babbling about her fantasy. He didn't get any of it, wandering why he proposed such a thing.

Chapter2-Onward to annoyance!-

Michael couldn't believe it. He was just talking to his parents about going on a pokemon journey, which they opposed it three years ago. Several hours of long conversation at each other, usually yelling and him lying to them, they give in, tossing him some money, walking out of the room. Stuffing some things into an old ragged book bag he found lying around, walked downstairs to where he was standing now.

Leaning on the front door of the only home he knew, clutching his head and thought. Why did he say he wanted to become a pokemon trainer? He wanted to leave Cinnabar Island, but not to travel around the world and catch pokemon! His felt his head ached, at the same time he felt of another presence patting him on the shoulders.

"Hiya Michael! How did it go with your parents?" As always, Sora said with her cheery smile. She was wearing a green vest over a purple tee shirt, oppose to his black tee shirt and jeans.

"Fine, they let me go." He said, trying to ignore whatever she has to say next.

"Really! Really! So what did you name your pokemon?" Tilting her head in question.

"Mew." Michael replied stoically. Sora explained to him that they're going to Pallet town. Her noctowl could only support one person at a time so they decided to get on a ship. This was going to be a long trip.


	2. Part 2, Camp out

Chapter3-Shadow in the darkness-

The sun was setting silently over the sea, surrounding dimming and glowing orange including the two getting out of the boat surprising sailed safely across the sea. One of the shadows got out her noctowl while Michael put nidoran on the ground which he was holding.

"It's getting dark. We better hurry up and get to pallet town." Sora said, playing with Mckawl flying about. They had just rode a boat from Cinnabar to Pallet town, since today was the last day Sora was planning to stay at cinnabar.

"I wonder there will be any place to stay..." She watched over the boy looking aimlessly at the ocean. She waved her hands to get his attention.

"Hey Michael! What do ya think so far?" She questioned him, who twitched a little.

"So your okay with sleeping outside? Ratatas are sneaky." Sora nudged Michael's arm.

Michael turned without facing Sora, walking sulky away, Mew following behind. Sora, left on the harbor with Mckawl, put her hand to her waist like a worried parent looking over her son and talked to her, "Gees. What should I worry about? His homesickness, or him being seasick."

"Towl." Mckawl replied heartily.

The night came too quickly for the two. Not reaching pallet town by sundown, they(Well Sora) decide to camp out. From Michael's surprise, the night was cold. It was the first time Michael has camp out, not liking the idea. Shivering and grumbling, from few space away from Sora Michael began to unroll his sleeping bag.

"You're going to sleep over there?" Sora holding her coiled sleeping bag on her arms, she commented. "It's going to be cold. I thought we could huddle together."

"What!" Michael was blushing so red that he almost forgot how cold his face was. Sora giggled, herself getting ready to set her bedding. "Just kidding, but I insist you have your pokemon out."

Michael, have settle his bed heard Sora's advise. "Why?"

"It safe to do that. Nocturnal pokemon might be walking around." Sora was already in her sleeping bag, with Mckawl fluffing over to her side farthest from him. Nodding silently dragged himself into the green sleeping bag, Mew hopping on to his knee when he was half in. She curled up holding her tail closely.

"Night, night" Sora said turning off the lantern. Michael heard Sora flapping on to the other side, the noctowl's yellow eyes watching over them. He watched the tree's branches looping over each other to the moon glowing brightly.

Something told him that he wasn't going to sleep soon today. There was something there, a black shadow just out of where the moonlight lit. It lay on a thick branch, it feet dangling down like it was on it stomach. There was something flying beside it, an annoying screech getting verbal along with the creature's anguish. "Shut up! You stupid bat! What is wrong with you! ARRG!"

Out of frustration, it stood up, looking down at them. Michael started to sweat, for the creature, pokemon, or whatever it was, had a shape of a large monster.

"What the heck." The creature said.

It saw them. Crawling out of the sleeping bag, he crawled over to Mew, who was shivering. _Maybe she could do something._ It was too late. There was an earthquake where she landed, making Michael jolt.

"Wha? What was that?" Sora speaking half a sleep when the monster snatched Michael's arm. Michael letting out a little whiz looked at the monster who grabbed him. She was the same color of the darkness between the trees. Two floppy ears was dangling looking directly at him.

"What are you two doing here! Trying to catch me again, bastards..."

"No, no, no!" Michael frantically let out.

Light flashed toward them, making Sora gasp. Sora saw a monster standing up on two legs, dark colored skin, and it wasn't a pokemon that they ever seen. Calming Mckawl, hooting very loudly in frustration, Sora shouted out an order. "Mckawl, hypnosis!"

Mckawl opened its clamped beak. There wasn't any noise to be heard, but the dark monster started to wobbling and lose its strength. Her grip on Michael arm got loose, eventually Michael dropped on to the ground next to mew.

"Grr... I won't fail this easily." Hissing between her clenched teeth, reaching her hand to her belt with one pokeball clipped to it. Holding it in her shovel-sized claw, she throw it on to the ground. Red light jumping out like a live creature shaped itself to a venonat.

"a pokemon! That means you're a pokemon trainer!" confused, Sora gestured Mckawl to stop the attack. She could talk, and had a pokemon. Why was she scared that they we're going to capture her?

The monster put her large claw to her chest, sounding kind of disappointed. "What. Freak like me can't be a pokemon trainer? I would say the same to you! Are we going to have a decent pokemon fight or what?"

Sora bore her teeth, trying to keep control of her temper, knowing violence isn't going to solve this, and seeing Michael laying beside the monster, shaking. Standing straight like a gentleman, she asked the monster some question. "What did you think we're going to catch you? You don't look like a pokemon to me."

"Then why did you let your pokemon attack me! Are you stupid?" She returned her vemonat and waved her other hand. Growling, she turned away. DON'T let anyone else know where I am!"

Getting himself up after the monster, remaining nameless and not knowing who she was, Michael caught a glimpse of Sora. She was looking down. He only saw her back, but by the way she was slumped down and tail wrapped around her legs, he knew she was sulken.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Let's hit the hay, yet again." Laughing weakly, like it was just a small joke. It was like she read his mind. Sora couldn't stop thinking about her too.

"I guess." Michael wasn't good at commenting, but he let out a try. In her sleeping bag, Mckawl sitting next to her a daily routine like, Sora peeked out her head and smiled. "Yea. Maybe we'll meet her again, and maybe we could have a noraml pokemon battle."


	3. Part 3, New Meeting

Chapter4-Test result-

"Rise and shine! It's time to go!"

Having his head in the covers Michael couldn't see the speaker, but he knew who it was. The cover was pulled off by someone, with that action lights stinging into is eyes. With his body resisting slowly got up, seeing Sora slugged the wrapped up sleepingbag on the shoulders. Mew and Mckawl was playing around the tree where the monster fell from.

"It's already morning." Groaned Michael, standing up to pack up. The process was over in some easy step, rolling, strapping and stuffing it into the bookbag. Only thing that was left was a pokeball which Sora picked it up.

"I caught a weedle just now. You'll catch one soon." Sora said smiling. Michael looked down to see Mew was beside him.

Few minute of walking lead them to Pallet town, making Michael wonder why did they camp out in the cold last night. It was a smaller town than the city in Cinnabar, nothing more than a few houses.

"I know the lab's somewhere here." He heard Sora said, passing ahead twisting her head. They were standing on a dusty intersection, one path leading up to a big white building. On the sign pushed into the ground read, "Prof. Oak Labotory. Now Welcoming New Trainers." Mckawl began to hoot and tug Sora to the direction of the lab, catching the attention of the owner.

"Oh, there's the lab." Michael didn't know why they were going there, but they walked away before he could ask anything. Before following them into the lab, he saw a black figure standing by the back of the building.

In the lab, there were other trainer younger than him in the lounge, looking around the pokemon shown in the nicely glass table a window like a pet shop. Michael sat down on a small couch sticking out of the wall. Mew jumped on to his lap to get away from the crowd. They both don't like crowd, it seemed.

At the far side of the entrance he saw three pokeball separated from the other pokemon for a special reason he heard someone said, "Limited pokemon! Charmander, Squrtal and burbasaur! Only the winner scored highest in the pokemon exam get one of the pokemon!"

_Pokemon exam?_ He never took that. He saw Sora digging between the crowd with a grin. "We're going to take the exam."

"What is the pokemon exam?" Michael said, not wanting to take a stupid test and only can guess that it is about pokemon.

"Well, it sounds like you need to pass this test to get a pokemon license. I lived in a small town so I didn't know about it."

Michael had nothing to say. They were catching pokemon without permission, meaning breaking the law. With a sly smile, Sora dragged Michael to the room where the test was held. "Don't worry. We'll get charamander at the same time!"

The test room was filled with kids of many ages, most of them being 10, writing madly that was making the test paper burn. If there's a fire, Michael didn't know if anyone was going to say anything about it. It was so queit in here. Michael peered at his test hoping there's an answer he knew. _What beats poision type pokemon? There's a poision type pokemon?_ If there is one, he didn't want to get near any of them.

The two trainer came out of the lab skimming through their test result."Woot! Look like I could get charmander" Sora said, stopping on her tracks as waiting for someone to praise her. She turned to see Michael looking relieved.

"I passed too, somehow." Michael didn't know why he passed the test, not having any interest in pokemon till meeting Sora and Mew. Maybe the person who made the test was smart as him, facted that Sora scored the top three.

Stuffing the result into his jeans, he saw another person walking out of the lab. A girl with a orange long hair straped together in a ponytail, a charmander at her side. Shocked, Sora ran toward her as soon as she saw the girl. They caught the girl's attention. "I heard someone else wanted a charmander. Well, too late." The orange haired girl patted the charmander as she spoke, no pity in her words.

"But that's not fair! I wasn't there yet!" Sora complained. The girl picked around in her yellow pruse and got out a paper, unfolding it front of Sora. Sora stepped back in awe. "I scored the highest, so I should choose first."

"Why you..." Her sentence stopped there when the girl lean sideway to see a nidoran nibbling

the grass around Michael and pointed. "Is that your pokemon, or are you a pokemon yourself?" She smirked as Sora's cheek redden beneath the brown short fur.

"No I'm not! Come here Mckawl." From the big tree shaded them a noctowl flew down, cawing angry as her owner was. Michael, not really caring about loosing charmander, sits down with Mew.

"Hmm... I could try out my new charmander, but shouldn't you be getting your pokemon?" The girl walked away with charmander at her side, blazing fire-tipped tail waving about made it harder for Sora to ignore. The two orange disapear out of Sora's eye sight when she spoke. "Kids these days. Don't respect their elders."

Chapter5-Who stolen it?-

"Darn it! How could I haven't guessed? She's a thief!" In the field of tall grass growing around them, Sora roared scaring away the weak pokemon in their path. Michael flinched, almost knocked down by the sudden outburst. The two pokeball containing burbasaur and squirtle was stolen from the lab. Sora ranted it was the girl trainer they met.

"Her name is Amanda?" Michael checked, standing upright.

Sora stopped abruptly. "That's what I got from her test result paper... or it might be fake!"

Michael stopped along side, freaked out by the white object shinning between the hedges along with some hissing. He felt Sora looking over his shoulder. The grassed waved, red eyed purple rat steaming with anger came out, chomping it teeth.

"A ratata! Michael, it's your chance!"Sora said like a pokedex. "All right." Michael sighed, not excited with it. First pokemon battle excite begining trainer, but that was not the case with him. A weak voice comanded. "Go Mew." Catching it's attention, Mew stood up straightly on it's hind leg, red eyes glaring fiecefully at the enemy. "Um... scratch?"

"Myu!" The nidoran sqeaked, raising its tiny claw as it wobble toward the purple rat, who lowered it's head getting ready for an attack. Before Mew could slice, ratata dashed right into Mew's stomach.

"Myu" Crying out in pain, Mew was thrown back, flying up and slamed two times on to the ground. Michael looked down at his feet.

"Mew! Are you okay?" Nidoran, covered in dirt, rolled back to her legs whizzing in pain. Mew didn't look well, but it still got up ready to attack again. Michael felt awful.

"Just attacking the enemy isn't going to work. Go weedle!" Sora stepped out streching the arm holding a pokeball. A wavy red energy flew out shaping into a horned worm like creature on the dirt.

Without a noise from weedle the older trainer thought what to do next. "I never used him before. Let's try string shot." Crawling very slowly, weedle spit a white string from it's tiny mouth obsured by it's big nose. The string flew beside ratata missed by an inch. Sora was about to give a second order when ratata wacked weedle with tackle.

"No weedle!" Ratata give the final blow, biting weedle with it's infamous front teeth.

"That didn't work either." Michael slanted his eyes looking right directly at the mouth wide open Sora. Kneelt down, he patted the poor nidoran. In return, Mew pointed it's nose to his hand and sniffed. Mew was a weak pokemon, but cared about him. Mew didn't run away when rhyhorn attack them. There was some weird connection between them, he knew.

"At least I'm trying." Sora trampled angerly toward ratata, freeing one pokeball from her belt. She aimed the pokeball at ratata when it was sucked into a light then to a pokeball.

Sora jumped back. "What's happening?" There was another trainer in the path, a dark tall one. They met her once before last night, a best match for a angry ratata. The pokeball wobbled till the pokeball glow faded, picked up by the dark trainer. She never lost the sight of them, especally Sora.

"Huh, you again! Are you people following me or something?" Right now, Michael noticed the dark trainer's eyes was red and blood shot, lacking in confort. Her hand not occupied by a pokeball was at the belt five rested on it.

"No, not you. Someone else though, for your information." Sora kept staring at the pokeball like she was waiting for it to pop out. Even the night before, there was a rivalry situation build between them, begining with ratata, now Michael didn't know what it was. He didn't like this sort of thing. Only thing he can do was to stay out of it.

"Oh, who could it be?" The dark trainer said, clicking the pokeball back to her belt. She was grinning a little, noticing some jealously from Sora. She was enjoying this. To make it more fun, crossing her arms she skywarded her eyes talking in a annoying tone. "Is anyone else bothering you?"

Sora called Mckawl over with her hands, to keep her mind off of ratata, shoting glares at the dark trainer. "Someone named Amanda. She's the suspection of the two stolen pokeball from the lab."

The dark trainer's eyes concentrate back to Sora. "Amanda? Huh. By the way, what's your name?"

"Sora, what's yours?"

"Yasha."

Sora didn't like her attitude... or Yasha she called herself. What bothered her the most was, she was just like her, a none human trainer. The difference was Sora never got a million of pokeball bombarded while Yasha was qualified for it. Large snort, crouched knees and a black skin like snorelax, anyone would think she was a new pokemon. Sora heard Yasha sigh. "Is that all?"

"If you haven't seen a orange haired girl or a trainer walking around with bulbasaur and,or squirtle, or you're not going to give me the ratata I was going to catch."

"Well then, all is fine. See ya!" The devil-tipped tail swung as the dark body turned facing away. Sora was too busy sending glares when Michael spoke.

"Wait! You stole the Pokemon!" Michael pointed his skinny finger right at Yasha, at the belt where a pokeball marked with a leaf hanged. Yasha stopped dead for a second, her fingers trailing around the belt. In a quick speedy action the dark trainer took the pokeball into her hands and tossed it across the field.

"Go bulbasaur!" A green pokemon carrying a bud on it back was formed, growling at them.

"Gah! How could you! Mckawl, use peck!" Mckawl flew down, hitting bulbasaur with her beak. The plant pokemon cried falling on it's side.

Sora dashed toward burbasaur, crouching beside it. She tried to hold the plant pokemon in her arms, but the growling told her to better not. "Flying beats plant. Now, why did you steal them?"

The dark trainer lowered her head looking sadly below at bulbasaur, showing resentment. The field was silent then Yasha looked up with determination and a scowled face. "It's better than being stuck in a lab! And I don't hurt them!" Unlike the complaints before, she sounded like an sentiment. Still, Sora didn't accept injustice.

Closing her arms around bulbasaur to hug it, evading the snarl and waving claws, she carefully stood up. "That might be the case, but stealing is wrong. Now, gimme back my bulbasaur!"

"No, It doesn't seem to like you at all. I don't think it's fair to give them to some high scored dip! I'll find a trainer for them." Yasha took out a pokeball marked with a green leaf, walking toward Michael who looked perplexed and scared from what happened last night.

"You. Are you a good trainer?" Michael didn't move, slowly nodding in answer. He didn't know if he was, but someone's asking so maybe he is.

"Here, I'm going to give you bulbasaur. You're the best choice out of two." Michael took the pokeball staring at it.

"I don't know if I could handle it." Bulbasaur was gradually getting calmer, weight of the bud slugging heavily on the back. Sora patted bulbasaur's head gently. "See, I'm not so bad. I'm a good person." Tiredness it might be, but bulbasaur loosened it's guard. Maybe they'll be an okay team.

"I think Sora should have it. I couldn't let Mew beat ratata."

"I can!" Sora eyes was lited up with glee, skipping over to them. Some shook showed off from bulbasaur's face, turning back to the dropping face of 'I don't care'.

"Bla! Fine! I don't care!" Yasha shouted, watching Michael with disgust. They're all stupid, she thought.

"You're mine bulbasaur! I'm calling you Yohan!" Bulbasaur squeaked, noting it name as Mckawl greeted, _'She's a weirdo, but not such a bad trainer but choosing names'_


	4. Part 4, Rock Hard Trouble

Chapter6-Rock hard Trouble-

After a brief stop at Viridian city, buying pokemon supplies at the local shop, they didn't do much. There was a drunk old guy at the middle of the street, couple of people staring at Sora, which bothered him. Another thing was, Yasha was still following them.

"Why are you still following us!" In middle of nowhere, Sora exclaimed, calling attention to them. They were at the outskirt of the city where an old abandon gym stood half collapsed next to them. Looking through the broken window not caring much about the approach, Yasha replied, "I'm worried that you're hurt Bulbasaur. And he was my good pokemon. I won't able to defend myself."

"But you still have Squirtle! And it's Yohan." Bulbasaur winced when he heard that, still displeased with the name. "Alright, you can come with us. We're already getting glances from people. More the merrier." Michael felt glad the fight was over without advancing into more complicated things. Sora walked over to the foot of the gym's entrance, doors locked shut with wood and nails. "I guess we'll have to go to the other gym. No one's here."

"Why did we came here for? Let's go." Yasha retorted, leaving the gym. This was how Yasha deal with everything, Michael thought. She complains after someone spoke, then Sora make a smart remark. It was cycle of useless conversation.

"You don't talk very often." She grunted, staring down at his face. Michael couldn't stop his reaction from looking away, slightly crooking his head down.

"I try. Conversation move too fast." He let it out with the mix of sigh. Yasha grunted again as a nod then looked away, searching for a wild pokemon to catch.

The group arrived at Pewter city, despite Yasha's attentive nature they only meet some weak pokemon and trainer, usually bug catcher. Yasha wasn't in a good mood, instead of concentrating on the battle all the trainers' eyes went to her as they want to call out their pokemon to attack HER. She didn't like fighting trainer, but that was the only way to get good experience.

And again the crowds eyes was flying towards Yasha.

"Can we go somewhere else where there's less people?" Yasha voice was weaker than normal, still keeping the irritated tone. Whispers was okay, but the loud ones who saw them as pokemon mocking them and analyzing them was giving them more attention. Yasha tried to keep low, making her large body closer to a dead rat.

"Alright." Sora, also uncomfortable getting stares, lead the other two trainer to a nearby alley making a hole in the crowd. It was a small crummy alley enough room to make a line. They walked till the voices and murmurs gradually disappeared on the other side, then Sora relaxed her arm in arm leaning on one wall facing them, "Arg. I hate crowds."

"Well our opinion finally matched. But where are we going?" Yasha also relaxed herself into crouching on her haunches. Michael leaned between both, looking back at the people crossing behind the dark alley. "I really want to go to than this dump."

"This place isn't a dump! There's a active gym here by somebody name brock!" Sora retorted slightly getting up from her position. "You can win a badge."

"I know that! I'm not stupid! But who needs badges anyway. I could control my pokemon without them." Yasha her head to to the entrance of the alley, watching the boy gaze upon a invisible sting. "What are you looking at?"

Dragged out of his subconscious Michael still stared off as he spoke, "Nothing."

"Well, you're freaking me out." Yasha said getting up. "Let's hurry up and beat the brock guy so I could go to ."

"All right." Sora propped herself upright and guide them to the gym, looking at the city map she snatch from the pokemon center evading stepping on to a busy street. Safely without collision they stood from of the Pewter gym. The building was a grey like a rock carved into a block shape, on the top a sign was engraved:

Pewter Gym

Gym that Rock Hard

Yasha thought of making a comment, but it was too much waste of time to start a argument. They entered the gym, foot step echoing across the gym. There was nothing inside the gym floor marked with line forming a big circle in the center, which only less then half of it could be seen. Someone had noticed them coming in. The lights came on, dizzying them for a second, seeing a figure standing on the opposite side of the gym when their eyes adjusted.

The man wasn't so tall, showing off his great build by not wearing a shirt. He looked weird. The slender eyes focused on them, the man spoke,"My name is Brock. Who is the challenger?"

Sora noting the two not responding, she answered back, "I am!" She walked up, her toes on the white line held out a pokeball. Brock lowered his eyes, looking disappointed. Sora stood still, getting nervous of the response.

"Another Pokemorph" Brock said raising his arm backward, slinging the pokeball into the ring. The Geodude came out, squinting it's eyes.

"Rock type, eh. Yohan, you can take care of this." Fumbling her fingers till she reached the right pokeball, she throw it out to the center of the ring. Yohan came out with the splash of red light. Although Brock words bothered her, Sora smirked, knowing she was going to win making her feel better.

"Yohan, use vine whip!"Behind the bulb pair of vine stretched out from the side, lashing at Geodude. The crying Geodude soon fell off it's levitation with a violent thud.

"No! Geodude come back!" Geodude was sucked back to it's pokeball. Sora wondered why Brock looked so shocked. Everyone knows rock type is weak against grass type. He seemed to came out of his shock, holding another pokeball in his sweaty hand.

"This will surely beat you. Go Onix!" Sora yawned before the large rock snake five times her height, which roared with grainy hoarse voice. Brock looked like he was mocking her by getting out a large pokemon to intimidate her. Yohan seemed to understood her, whipping Onix with vine whip. Like Geodude, Onix felled, stone body coming undone.

"No!" Brock was about to kneel down and plead. "You won fair and square. I'll gave you the boulder badge." Sora walked into the ring and caught the badge that was thrown to her with her hand. This was too easy. If all gym leader were weak like this, she had to become a gym leader. She stuffed her badge in her pocket with the other stuff and picked up Yohan to gave him a big hug.

"Anyone up for challenge?" Brock facial changed back to the first time they met, like he forgot about losing. Without a word, Yasha took out Squirtle, "Yea, yea, enough with the cliching greeting." Brock was unchanging like a rock, who took up a different Geodude to fight her.

While Yohan was squeaking happily in her arms along the side line with Michael, Sora thought of what Brock said. _Another Pokemorph_ Someone like her and Yasha on a pokemon journey? She never thought of herself as a Pokemorph, thinking Pokemorph as part of human, but at this moment, her Pokemorph spirit had sprouted or something. She needed to find out who she or he was, and even meet up.

As she guessed, Yasha won only using her Squirtle. Yasha took the badge before Brock could throw it to her. Michael and Sora walked up to them on the rock plateaus, pushing back Yasha, Sora spoke to Brock before Yasha could whine back, "I don't mean to sound offended, but what did you mean by 'another Pokemorph?"

Brock looked at her seriously, almost scowling not wanting to talk about it. "There was another... thing like you who challenged me. There's lot more Pokemorph challenging us these days, and most are polite, but this one Pokemorph..." He pause there for a second, clearing his throat for something important. Sora knew the room grew darker for the next word. "...acted like a Mankey."

"...No, I'm not offended, I'm fine. Err, I mean thanks." Sora said uncomfortably as she dragged Michael out, Yasha sulkily following behind. Sora didn't know why she did that. Maybe it freaked her out that she bought up the topic about Pokemorph, or overexcitement that there are other Pokemorph in the Kanto area. She was freaked out about how Brock's eyes was so thin anyway. Think about it...

"Hey, Michael you didn't battle." She said. Michael was getting up, being interruped by Sora, scowl a little. "I don't think I'm ready. Maybe the next gym, I could."

"Yea, you're not ready. You couldn't beat my Ratata." Impassive Yasha spoke from behind, peeking over Michael's shoulder, who jumped a little. Michael eyes glinted with rebellion till he remembered Mew whimpering back. Sora was about to say something to Michael when they saw a man walking up to them, their chat coming to a halt. He was a middle-age man wearing a lab coat like a pokemon professor. He stood eyes to eyes at them except for Yasha.

"Ah, what a nice day to see such a refreshing group of kids." His face shone of flowers and sunlight, taking Sora and Michael's shoulder and dragging them to the back of the gym, which Yasha had to come along, grumbling. Under the shaded area.

"Can we have a little talk?"He said to them again.

As surprised she was at the sudden interruption, Sora gathered up some courage. "Uhh... Who are you?"

"You can call me ."

Chapter7-Rock Hard Trouble 2-

Prof. Normad let them go, backing off as they saw Yasha coming, who got bumped and snarled. When Yasha was beside them, Prof. Normad wipe himself off staring at Yasha, then smiled evily. "No need to be frighten, my child. I just want to see your pokemon for research."

Sora looked down at her Bulbasaur. She had him there so it musn't be him, them which one? Why did he wanted to see ONE of their Pokemon? She raised her head again, Prof. Norad not getting tried of smiling. Before she could reply, Yasha spoke in a harsh tone, pointing her index finger to herself. "You're not talking about ME, are you?"

Prof. Normad snickered, pushing the crocked glasses back to his nose. "Oh, no, no. I'm not interested in Pokemorphs. There are pokemons that squeak 'Mew' like the legainary Pokemon Mew. Isn't it funny."

"You mean..." Sora stopped. Mew? They wanted Mew the Nidoran. Think about it, there was a news recently about a new Pokemon call Mew.

"Uhh... mine?" Michael said, finishing Sora's sentence. The professer seemed to grin as Michael call out his 'Mew'. Mew sat comfortably on the grass looking watchfully at before running to Michael's legs and shiver.

"...Why did she do that?" Michael said, concerned. Yasha leaned forward and snarled."You're the one that hurt mew."

Prof Normad laughed hearing that. "Heh, you're a weird kid. Maybe you all figured who I am." Michael was the only one looking curious, Sora and Yasha eyes locked at the doctor and around. Pokemon only coward front of people if they had some kind of abuse from that person.

When snaped his finger, adults dressed in blacks clothes marked with a big red 'R' on the tee shirt jumped out from the brushes and the trees. Yasha and Michael inched closer to Sora to distance from the obvious Rockets.

"Now, now children. We won't harm you unless not following orders." He said still putting on a creepy smile. The half-circle of the rockets got smaller getting closer to them, laughing and boucing their pokeball in their hands. This was not good.

Yasha looked like she had a good idea, or something to say back to them. She called out Venonat. "Why would we give up so fast. Venonat, supersonic!" The little fluff-ball creature wiggled it's anntenna, noise not reaching to Sora and Michael. The Rockets pluged their ears with their hands twisting in pain. Normad did the same, helplessly watching at them pushing the Rockets aside scrammbing out of there. Even in pain Normad yelled. "You won't get away with it! We will find you another day. Gaahhh! The pain!"

Walking out of a corner they came upon a city. They gone a little farther to get out of any crowd of people, which would had been safer to be right now, and lose the rockets off their tracks. They came to a tall grass field bound to be filled with Pokemon.

"Phew, glad to get out of that but what was that about?" Sora said looking at Mew. "We should had asked something before running away from them."

"Well, I'm sorry. I couldn't think about anything else but to get out of that mess." Yasha said, not really apologizing. Sora nor Yasha talked so Michael decided to spoke out.

"Maybe my Mew has something to do with 'Mew'. I don't know what or who is Mew though." Mentioning her, Mew came closer to Michael begging attention. Michael ignored waiting for someone to reply.

"You're right. Mew squeaks 'mew' considering she is a nidoran." Yasha kneel down observing Mew reaching her claw out. She felt a tingling sentation on back of her skull. She flipped backward holding her head tightly as she could, screaming.

"ARRGGGRAAAAAAGGGG! What the heck!" The pain faded away. Rolling on her back she stood up, stomping toward Mew angrily. She didn't know what just happened, be she know it was that rats fault. Mew might be a cute little Pokemon, but it might had a vendetta against Yasha.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU STUPID NIDORAN!" Back of her, Sora and Michael was holing her arms, unable to throw it down on Mew. Yasha settle down, lowering her arm but glared at Mew, still angry from the pursue.

"Maybe Michael is right. Or it wasn't a act, was it." Sora said little scared off from Mew.

"No, it wasn't. It did Psychic to me! Rockets is on our tails and Mew doesn't like me or something. So, what are we going to do now? Run around till Team Rockets catch us?" There wasn't anywhere they could go. Team Rockets were everywhere. Sora remembered reading them on Newspaper in her home, Vermellion and Cinnibar on to no good. They could just be behind your backs. They could only continue their Journey like they were.

" isn't filled with them. Only annoying Zubats." The others noded their head in agreement. "Let's head for !"


	5. Part 5, At Mt Moon

Chapter8-Trouble at and Sepration-

Running away from the Rockets, they walked through the tall grass instead of the clear road aside it, which would had been easier for their feet and head being pecked by Spearrow and nawed by what ever was lurking inside the grass sea. The whole time Sora was looikng through her paper map, making some notes on it. She crossed off a big red X on the city full of Rockets. Of course it was Saffron and Celadon.

She was staring at Lavender town when Yasha snatched the map grunting in insult. "What are you doing? Afraid of Adults wearing stupid matching uniform like little kids?"

"No, I'm not. And not only adults are in Team Rockets. There's lots of kids join for rebel." Sora said, angry seeing the the only map she had was rumpled. She snatched back the ball of paper from Yasha, unwrinkling it, then giving it to Michael. Michael took it, with a why did she give it to me face.

She leaned side way, clasping her right hand secluding Yasha, saying in a whisper, "Pst. It's safer to be in your hands. Yasha always picking on me." Michael rolled his eyes skyward.

"Hey. I'm trying to start conversation, but you have to be a smart aleck." Yasha, like always said a harmfull thing, Sora trying to look harmed, stopping tracks hand on her chest.

Michael sighed like he was getting sick of this. "You know, all the ten-year-olds are watching."

The arguing two freezed, looking around. Surprisingly, there was bunch of kids there watching them in bugged eyes holding their Pokeball in alert. Yasha stepped out, swinging her arms in the air shaking her fist. "Go away, you runts! Do I look like a pokemon to you!" They walked away as Yasha said, still some was looking back or hiding behind them.

"We should get going." Sora said, calmed down from the argument. They walked up the road of tall grass, Yasha keeping eyes on the following trainer, creeped out that there might be a Rocket mixed in.

About a few minute, they reached a steep road and a Pokemon Center on atop of it. They were all tried, straggering up the slope. They handed their Pokemon to Nurse Joy looking happily about greeting them with a smile. While the wait, they sat on the bench. Sitting in the middle, Michael leaned down watching his shoes. He wanted to be alone now, give time to himself to think things over.

"Can we rest here for tonight. It's kinda earily but I don't think we'll get out of by night." Sora suggested.

"No, we're going through tonight." Yasha argured. She stayed quiet till Sora jumped out of her seat.

"What are you talking about?" Sora yelled, bringing some atention to them. Michael coiled his arm around his bookbag on his lap.

"Believe me. Rockets breaks into Pokemon Center. It's too risky to stay here." Sora shook her head in her hands. Yasha is right about that, but she never heard of someone camping out in a cave but hikers.

"I'll get some nets then." Sora walked off, only thing in mind was Zubats. She didn't want to think about all the other worries. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad anyway.

Getting their Pokemon from the front desk, they left the building. Michael stared back at the building when going into the cave. Inside the cave wasn't so dark, just Zubats flying around so fast on their heads. They ducked down, running across the cave. One of the bats came down, nipping on Yasha.

"Arg, Zubats! Why do they always do this to me!" Yasha screamed, whiping them away. Luckly, this time they flew away, Everyone slowing down their pace. They walked until the place was pit black. Sora called out her Mckawl to use flash, still the farther side of the cave was dark, sending scary feelings till they reach there.

wasn't a good place to train pokemon, only weak Zubats to catch. Yasha really hate them to bits. Her skin itched where the zubats had bitting her, making it bumpy and swole. She wanted to come here to catch a bug Pokemon, and maybe Clefairy, which was unlikely. Then there was a red mushroom sticking out behind the rock in the corner. Yasha smiled. What a luck.

Yasha ran pass Sora and Michael getting closer to the shivering mushroom. Two long nail set on the rock, pushing the mushroom up with the body attached jumping right on Yahsa's head and started to scratch her head madly. Yasha screamed, feeling around her head to squish that mushroom bug when it hopped it self off, dogding the two bystander and crawled away to the oppsite side.

"What was that?" Michael question.

Yasha stomped around turning back. "You're the first Pokemon I met since Zubats. I'm not going to lose you!" Yasha yelled, furious that she was bleeding all over with some lost hair. She followed the mushroom Pokemon, leaving the other two. _They can take care of themself._ She ran into a dead end, light flowing down the rocky wall. There was the mushroom bug, Paras she knew it by, failing to climb up the cliff, edge sticking out.

"I got you now!" Yasha mocked the Paras. She reached down to her belt and got out a pokeball. She pulled her arm back legs tightly grabbing the ground when she heard a noise, an footstep in an along stride grinding the earth. _This can't be Sora, or Michael. Who could it be?_ She felt nervous. She thought about hiding, but they were in front of her when she turned around.

"Oh, nonono, we got you." The person in the lead of the group said, who was . There was a army of Rocket stuffed in the little route of the cave that she wonder how did they came in here without getting noticed.

"You guys again. Still following around?" Yasha growled, tightening her grip on the Pokeball. She could throw the Pokeball hard enought to make him faint.

"Yasha, we just want _you_ back." spoke in a calm voice, that coaxing voice she hated. "Now, we know that you're grown up and have your own idea, so I'll let you choose. You can come back as the member of the team rocket, or we can drag you back with this Pokeball." she saw the Pokeball flashing as he raise his hand, the Master ball she hated so much. She cringed back, feared that it'll come jumping on to her by it accord.

She needed to find a escape route, and quick. She could buy some time by asking them question. She wanted to know about 'Mew' a little bit more anyway. And it was coming after her. He was so vain about his works and his knowledge.

"So, what's that Nidoran? It gave me a headache." Yasha crossed her arm, cooling down.

"'Mew'? Oh that's our new project, but a failiur. We split a Mew gene and put it in a Nidoqueen..." _And something about making the powerfulest Pokemon in the world._ She knew how it was going to end, every speech, every rant. The Rockets was yawning and ones that was serious about their works looked around not knowing what to do. _Damn it. They're wearing ear pluges. Wish I had Bulbasaur now._

When everyone's eyes was off her she threw down her Pokeball. "Venomat, use disable!" The first and second front row of the Rockets frezzed but the other was still moving. Yasha dashed off to the cliff climbing up the rocky side.

"Use spore, or something, or I'm gonna kick your butt off!" Yasha order to the shievering Paras. The claw was stuck between the rock and looked underweight, squirming weakly. A powder flew out of the mushroom filling the air with poisonous spore. Yasha was on the top when the Rocket was fainting and felt the urge to grin evily when she saw foming from the mouth. She called Venomat back, worried that the poision got her too. Grasping the Paras from the cliff, she put it on her head as she walked away.

* * *

"Where did she go now." Sora said, angered. Michael was more in fear than that though, since the Rockets were after them. They have been staring vaguely at the other side where the group of Rockets walked off to. Good thing there was a rock to hide. The bad thing was the Rockets was heading toward where Yasha ran. Maybe Sora said _that_ to take her mind off from the bad thought.

"I'm sure she's all right." Michael said. Yasha did get them out of the Rocket mob. He wished that Sora thought the same.

"You're right. She can handle by herself. She'll be waiting for us at Cerulean." Sora said, kind of relieved. Then they heard the ground grinding. They looked back and saw thousand of Geodude marching toward them, grunting 'geodude'. Sora opened her mouth wide, couldn't gasp the logic of this.

"What the...!" She felt pain jolting thought her body when a small geodude slammed into her. "Is this some kind of joke?" Sora looked around and found Michael fainted on the Geodude's head, who pulled him up and carried him gently on his long broad hands._Okay, this is weird._ Looked like two geodude was fighting each other, and they have interruped their fight. She looked down at the angry geodude, eyes glaring at her.

"Geez. why can't you be nice like the Geodude over there." She called back Mckawl and gone back to the Geodude with Michael on it's back, until herd of geodude whip you up and caught her on it back. She crawled on to the Geodude back carefully not to fall down and get stomped on. She didn't even want to imagine that. Ground beef in a second for sure.

* * *

Yasha walked around the field balancing Paras on her head, looking if Sora and Michael had find their way out. She could see Cerulean ahead, but she couldn't see any road or how to get there. Funny thing about Cerulean was all the buildings are blue like there's a regulation to building buildings... Might as will find a way to get there. Maybe they're ready there.

* * *

As the herd of Geodudes zig-zagged through the tunnel, Sora was too busy evading corners and Zubats flying above her head. Still, they almost made her fall every time they slammed right into her. _How can they only survive with supersonic in this cave?_ She decide that it was better off clutching real tight on the Geodudes till her palm hurt like heck.

Then the Geodude's all around her, their eyes flashed and before Sora noticed she was wipe up, flying through the air, grinding the ground with her face. She felt more of a defeat than anger, hearing the Geodude crying "Geodude!" in a pleasant voice. She pushed her self up and rolled on to her side, trying not to eat more dirt by bearing her teeth.

"You know, you could had been more... nice!" Yelling at them just made all the Geodude laugh. Wished she didn't yell now, not only it made her feel worst something just crunched in her mouth. Oh well, at least they're group of nice Geodudes.

She looked up at the Geodude still holding Michael. The Geodude noted his attention and rotated in the air. "We better get going. Do you want to come with us? I mean, I need someone to carry him up to Cerulean... Would you?" She felt stupid to convince a Pokemon to just come with them. The Geodude glanced at Michael then nodded, eyes filled with determination.

"All right." Sora got up on her feet and dusted the dirt off her shirt and pants clean, the sandy color staying. "lets go. I want to get this wash before sunset."

Geodude smiled, levitating down the grassy slope, looking pretty fast for a rock. Sora ran after it, hearing one of the Geodude grunting loudly behind her back.


	6. Part 6, Rockets

Chapter9-The two clichey Rockets-

Heavy drops of rain pour down on her fur making it all sticky and nasty as she ran down the road. Geodude following behind was grunting angry trying to stay conscious. Sora was a little worried that the geodude won't make it. I just started raining. The automatic door slide open, Sora diving in to the Pokemon Center landing on a red mat, Geodude doing likewise not as violently.

"Score! Touchdown!" Think about it, she didn't like football very much, sentence being needed of reversal. She sounded like a idiot, if there were anyone in the Pokemon Center. The entrance was clean and contemporary waiting couches nicely tucked, just without anyone or lights. A tumble weed could bounce by, but even that as absent. It was like a ghost town in a parallel universe.

"Hellooooo? Is anyone here?" Her voice echoed. There were some high-pitched laughing at the room behind the counter, sounding like the doomsday coming. Sora looked around like a nice lady with dignity, "Who's there? Nurse Joy, I need help."

"Who's there." The voice called back, then there was a dull smacking noise. "Ow!"

"Don't speak up yet, you idiot! You'll ruin everything!" A girl voice scolded. Sora raised her eyebrow from the familiar voice. Some whimpering sound followed with a click. A music started to play.

"To save the world fromultimate destruction."

"To show love and bug Pokemon are not weak."

"Amanda!"

"Kyle!"

"Together we can vanquish true evil and... Ow! I bit my tongue."

"You're such a idiot! And it's suppose to be longer! The tape's still rolling!"

"Venomat!"

The music played awhile after, and the tape player clicked after the end. The orange haired girl hit the guy with a newspaper a couple time till the guy fell down comically on the floor, limbs twitching. The girl was familiar, there being chameleon next to her bringing up vile memory.

"So! You were a thief after all! What are you planning now?" This time she was alert ready for a fight. Michael was still unconscious so she had to be extra careful. Sighing, Amanda lowered her knuckle. She was looking all over her until she was staring at Sora's dirty shirt.

"It's none of your business. Where's the other Pokemorph?" She said impassively. She looked colder than the first time they met, only showing a sly grin. It made Sora feel uncomfortable. She looked like she was planning something on her.

"What's going on. What are we doing in a space dome?" The guy, supposed called Kyle, stood up holding his head looking around the ceiling. He was taller than her and looked older too. He go slapped by the newspaper again which seem to straighten him up from his illusion. He finally noticed them, looking toward Michael.

"Hey, whose that unconscious guy? Is he dead?" Kyle stepped a little back when Geodude scowled back. Amanda looked like she was going to slap him, then she restrained and surveyed Michael.

"I don't think so, but maybe he broken a rib or something." Sora hoped that they didn't hijacked the Pokemon Center, if it was possible. This bought some pitiful eyes from Kyle.

"Ouch. That gonna hurt. Should I wake Nurse Joy..." The big fluff ball venomat jumped on to his chest, knocking him down with some screaming. Amanda dug her face into her hand, shaking her head. "Thanks Venomat. Anyway... We're going to kidnap you."

What? did she just heard what she think had reached her big ears? "Are you kidding? Can you two keep secrets." She ignored her remark and snapped her finger. Out of the far hall and entrance door right behind her and Geodude a mob of venomat came out of nowhere, knocking each other down to go in.

Amanda placed her palm on her hip."Didn't you listen to our introduction? Don't make fun of bug Pokemon, EVER!"

Chapter10-Escape-

After a hour of struggle, Sora stopped wrestling with the rope. At least it got more loose. It was burning into her wrist. It's really boring to wait for someone to save her, and without a company to talk with. She needed to find a way out. She guessed that they were in the back room of the Pokemon center, where all the healing is done, or severely injured Pokemon are kept. The cages occupied with a Pokemon was lined up like a wall, making it harder to look around for escape point.

It's no use. She can't do anything tied up on a pole with a unconscious kid and not knowing where Geodude is. She leaned on her side, touching the pole she was stuck on. She'll start with waking Michael up first then. If he's going to wake up any soon.

She whispered his name twice, pausing in between to see he reacts with a smallest movement. Then, twisting the rope, she slide closer to him and kicked him on the shin a couple of time. After three times, he stirred, moving his head up from the drooping position and woke up. He blinked twice, looking afraid.

"Now you woke up." Michael's shoulder jumped up and he crocked his head facing Sora. They both have to crock their head in weird angles to see each other.

"And now you noticed me?" He nodded, like he lost his voice. All of this had been too much for him. Getting chased by Rockets and millions of geodudes ramming them she could guess that would happen. If he had just known one nice geodude had carried him in safety while he was blacked out. "Never mind that. We need a plan to get out of here."

His eyes trailed around the room. "Why? And why are we in here?"

"Because the Rockets hijacked the place and they don't look that bright. They'll rot us here."

"Or turn us into the robber. How are we going to get out like this?" He wringed his arm with no avail like she was. He looked down lifelessly. He looked tired and she didn't want to work with someone who wasn't in a good mood, but they had to. Then they didn't have the energy to do this.

Still looking down, he said, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Okay, but I'll make it short." She told him about the geodude herd, the Geodude who saved him and that she didn't know where he was. she told him the Rockets who hijacked the Pokemon Center was Amanda, a weird guy named Kyle and million of venomats.

"...Now we're here because Yasha wasn't with us." She finished. Michael looked down at his shoes, shifting them like he didn't know what to say. He looked impassive but Sora knew he was worried about the Geodude. The rubber heel squeaked and he pulled back his head, coming back to himself, his green eyes looking for something. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know. They took all our Pokemon." Sora started to feel sad. She should stay strong in a situation like this, but her Mckawl was missing, and her other Pokemon. What can the Rockets do to them. She can't let them down now. They have fought all of the battle, but times like this, when they are stuck in their Pokeball, it was her turn to do something. Heck, this the trainer's part of the party. She'll beat the Rockets like none of the Pokemon they met had.

Ignoring the less weight on her waist, she pushed her feet to the ground holding her body uplift and balancing her back on the pillar. This took more energy than she imagine.

"We're going ta save them. I think I can get free somehow." She panted. The rope was pretty loose, maybe made out of cheap material too. She bash the rope behind her, pushing the pillar with the back of her feet leaning forward. Michael stared, annoyed.

"You think that'll..."

Sora shrieked as the ripping sound of the rope was heard and fall flat on her face. She mourned, rubbing her nose with her now freed hands.

"It worked!" She said, sticking her tongue at the ropes dangling on her right arm. She just now wished her nose wasn't broken.

"I hope the Rockets didn't hear that." Michael said from the side looking away again, hiding the little smirk on his face.

* * *

Michael and Sora sneaked thorough the hall quietly, checking every cage room to see if there Pokemon was in good health with no avail. Sora let her hand slide through the bars and petted the eevee inside the cage. It whined in pain from the bandaged feet. She wondered what did the Rockets did to the Trainers in the hotel, or they thought of a plan to sneak in and sneak out without a trace? The eevee looked comforted after awhile, laying down on it stomich.

Her hand stopped stroking when she heard a angry groan and growl. It was coming from the lobby and she was sure it was Yasha.

She hand gestured Michael to come near her, who was just standing right beside her. "I think Yasha's in trouble."

Michael looked at her, worried but unwillingly. "How are we going to help her? We don't know what they got except for mob of venomat."

Sora blunt out the only thing she could think of. "We could use the Pokemon here!" Sora exclaimed softly, turning back facing him. Michael replied with a disapproving frown.

"But we can't use them. It's somebody else's and they're all injured." She knew he wouldn't agree to it, but there was some chance. There might be some almost healed Pokemon in here. She left Michael and walked around the room. In the bottom cage right in front of her was a scarred seel free of bandage and needles. She raised her head looking curiously.

"Here's a good one!" She whispered. She just needed to free it. Kneeling down to seel-height, Sora commanded the untamed seel. "Use head butt!" The seel only turned around, gesturing her to get out of it face.

"Aw! Come on! You're the only one that could save us!" The seel heard her beggary, and having some interest looked backed from beside it tail. It must of like what Sora had said. Seel flopped around, turning on it's tail and squealing happily.

"You're going to help us! Thanks!" Sora replied. Sora moved sideway away from the bars and the seel head butted out of the cage, metal piece flying across the room. The other Pokemon in the room woke, barking, meowing, squeaking and cawing filling the room.

That was unexpected. "Shoot, we got ta get out of here quick, uhh..." Sora looked at the blank plate screwed on top-left of the cage. "Hey! You don't have a name! You didn't have a owner after all." They ran out of the treatment center, coming out into the hall. One of the room was lit and people was talking, and it wasn't the Rockets.

"Hey, Michael. I think we woke someone. Do ya think the Rockets ran away." She whispered stopping next to the exit.

Michael was sweating. "I don't know. We should get out."

They walked into the empty lobby. There was potted plant knocked over, dirt foot prints on the floor leaving trance of Yasha's struggling. In their luck, the lights came on. Worrying that they would be mistaken as thief, they were force to flee to the pouring outside.

They got out of the city, fearing that they looked like the robber, they decided to walked asfar from the pokemon center. It was still pouring after walking some distance from Ceurlean with her mud covered feet. Sora stopped, kneeling, getting a tried out looks from the seel. She told him that his name is 'chester' and called him back.

Michael stood behind Sora and spoke up loud enough to not get muffled out by the rain. "Sora. We lost our bags, Pokemon and someone might have saw us. What are we going to do?"

Sora stood up, holding the pokeball. "We're going to be okay. We're not totally Pokemon-less and we weren't the one who broke into the Pokemon center." They shouldn't have walked all this way, but she thought she would find the Rockets out here. They still could be out here.

Michael yawned, holding his head. "Should we look for Yasha, then?"

Sora was about to reply when she heard someone coming up the road. Tired mud-slapping footsteps. Michael looked up and Sora turned around. Amanda and Kyle was soaked too, Amanda glared at them, hand on hip, bottom lip protruded.


	7. Part 7, End

Chapter11-Unconcluded ending-

"Just a talk. Nothing else." Amanda said, looking at the condition they were in. "I don't care about you two, but I don't need your stupid Pokemon, so..." She threw the soggy brown bag she had been carrying at her side to Sora, land sliding right front of Sora. Amanda turned the other way, walking down the road.

Kyle looked meekly at them. "I care about you two. Don't catch a cold." He said, sincerely. He turned and catch up to amanda.

Sora, then, remembered something. "Hey! What about Yasha!" She yelled.

They kept walking. Amanda answered, "Don't think about ambushing us. We brought her to the lab. She'll be fine." Her tone didn't waver, without feeling, but it sounded truthful.

"What lab." Sora questioned, but they turned and started walking away.

Sora could have fought them, but not knowing if her team was in a good condition and Yasha was somewhere far away, she pulled away. She might have got Kyle to talk, but Amanda wouldn't let him anyway. The rain stopped pouring, sky still covered with low gray clouds.

After that, Sora and Michael decided to split their path and go on their own. Sora kept Chester even though Michael opposted.

They thought they were safe to go on a normal pokemon journey that now they were off from the Team Rocket's business. They were wrong.


End file.
